After Work
by kradnohikari
Summary: They had a game. Tonight it was Zexion's turn to play that game. Leon/Zexion AU


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Warnings: Slash/Yaoi/MalexMale, AU

Pairing: Leon/Zexion

A/N: Another crack pairing and prompt. Don't remember the site that I got it from... I just wrote it. Can't believe it... Not a big fan of either of them so I hope it is decent. Enjoy~

* * *

Zexion/Leon; Popsicle

It was hard for people to picture the two most coldhearted, reserved men together and actually making it word. Both would freely admit at times it wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but each had their methods of making their relationship work for them. It wasn't conventional, but then again neither man was in that sense. When those times of spicing up happened it was never announced, either man could home on any given day from their respective jobs and find the other initiating the game.

This time is Leon who had come home after a particularly nasty day with the kids in High School. His body was tense, itching to punch one of the cocky fools right in the face until they learned their lesson. He settled for his bag instead. Throwing it to the ground, he shrugged off his jacket, stepping deeper into the house when he heard noises. "Zex?" He called, using the shortened name he had for his lover of ten years.

There was no response; neither man was a big talker so he just followed the sounds, leaning against the counter when he saw the silver haired man rummaging through the freezer. After seeing, the male made all the stress and anger of his day slip away from him. It didn't matter that the kids he taught were assholes and deserved to be taught their place. At home, it was okay to just relax and enjoy the evening with someone he cared deeply for.

Tapping his fingers against the marbled counter, he waited for the man to move, wanting to grab a beer himself badly. If he could knock it back, it would make the day that much better after he curled up on the couch with the other. "Almost done in there?" He asked, his deep voice carrying, blue gaze settled on the back of the other's head. It had been a few minutes and the only noise he heard was crinkling from the freezer.

He was about to open his mouth again when the silver haired male finally turned around to face the other, his one eye covered as always. It wasn't that though that had Leon losing his train of thought. It was the frozen red treat, nestled so perfectly between those perfect thing lips, causing them to stand out. It was one of those nights…

Unable to think, he was surprised when the other glided across the floor and the long slim fingers came up to close his mouth with an audible click. Speaking never came naturally to Zex, so normally Leon interrupted what he meant with his facial expressions. From the slight light in the visible orb and the faint smirk that darted across those dainty lips, the male knew he was doing this on purpose.

Bracing the counter with a strong grip, he was transfixed when the silver haired male stepped back placing some space between them. The pink tongue darted out to run along the length of the popsicle, skilled as it picked up the liquid that had started to melt from his heat. Just that was enough to make the brunette's groin stir, the blood starting to rush down. His cold gaze fell to the ice pop the other was playing with, waiting to see what the next move would be.

Obviously pleased by the reaction he was receiving Zexion brought the entirety of the cherry flavored treat into his mouth, not even gagging as he sucked hard on it, pulling it back out in one fluid motion. A little bit of the red treat stained the side of mouth, only to be quickly taken care of by that skillful tongue. It wrapped around the popsicle once it was tongue with its task, slipping back inside.

Leon watched as the male leaned back, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the visible bulge outlined through the tight fabric of Zex's pants. He looked up again, just in time to catch a hand trail over his shirt, opening the buttons easily to reveal that smooth pale chest and perk pale nubs waiting for him to touch. The rules of their game were no touching though.

He would have kept staring if there wasn't another distraction. An audible sucking sound forced his gaze back up to the now red stained lips. That pop was getting a lot of action with the way it entered and exited the wet cavern, teased by the tongue and the sucking. It took all his willpower not to do anything, even as his own erection pressed urgently against his jeans, his breathing hitched at points, knuckles white from the grip they had on the edge of the counter.

It kept up like that, the pale man teasing his lover while touching himself, until the icy treat was down to just the stick. Throwing it carelessly away in the trash beside him, he buttoned up his shirt slowly, stepping away. He swayed his hips, licking his lips to catch the last of the cherry flavor.

That was all that Leon ever intended to allow him to do. In a few steps, he crossed the gap between them, planting his lips onto the sweet ones, ravishing the other's mouth with his skillful kisses, before breaking away. Because yes the game didn't allow touching and that meant neither could take comforts in each other and for once, he was going to enjoy it, if the dazed slightly angry look in his lover's eyes meant a thing. Passing by him to grab a beer, he slapped him on the ass, not surprised when he was grabbed and dragged away to the bedroom.

* * *

End A/N: Review? I'd like to hear your thoughts.


End file.
